


Monster

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Dark Chocolate [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternating POVs in final chap, Infidelity, Reader-Insert, angst no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: Could you ever love a monster?





	1. In Her Eyes

It was one lipstick stain too many. 

Idly you ran your fingers over the mark, smearing it as the skeleton slept on peacefully. 

You wanted to cry but you had the first time he'd told you, the second, the third, and then...and then he'd stopped telling you. The stupid part of you hoped he was done, that he'd worked it out, that you staying proved something but it did nothing. 

Nothing except make him sleep on the couch like a pathetic attempt at a silent apology. Or maybe he just really thought you didn't know.

But this…this stain was new. 

One too many because he’d never been cruel enough to leave marks. 

So you didn’t cry because it did nothing. Solved nothing. But your traitorous lips wobbled as you pressed them to his clavicle, right over the smeared stain, pink and innocent and a stark contrast to the red stain you left. 

“Mm. Babe, I’m tryna sleep.”

“Yeah.” You murmured in response as you pulled back. You could smell the alcohol when he spoke. Mirroring the scent on your own breath as you covered him then slipped back upstairs and hesitated at your own door before turning and walking purposefully to the door down the hall.

* * *

Papyrus answered with a bored expression, though his gaze did linger on your outfit. 

“HAS MY IDIOT BROTHER NOT RETURNED?”

“No. He did.”

“I SEE.”

You smiled, ignoring the stubborn tear that slipped down your cheek. “Wanna take me to dinner instead, Papyrus?”

“AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH YOU AND THAT FOOLS ARGUMENT?”

“Because if you don’t I can always bring a different monster home.”

Petty but you knew it would work because Papyrus would hate that almost more than he hated dealing with your spats. And truth be told you’d seen the way he’d occasionally looked at you. It was nothing serious, Papyrus didn’t do serious, but that was precisely what you needed.

* * *

“And what the fuck do ya think your doin’?”

“WE—”

“Same as you, I thought that’s what we did?”

“One monster not enough for ya?”

You only smiled thinly at him, waiting for him to continue his tirade, Papyrus leaned down “Human—”

His voice was soft and you waved it off, “We’re fine Papyrus.”

He looked like he would say more but just shook his head and walked upstairs while Sans glared at you both.

“I told ya—”

“Told me what, Sans?” You finally cut him off, eyes glued to the stain still on his neck, “That a human can’t be with a monster? Can’t love them? But look at that. You found a few humans to love you.”

He finally seemed to note what you were staring at, wiping it off with a roll of his eyes, “That’s what got ya all pissy?”

You barked out a laugh. He wasn’t sorry, he was just mad he thought you’d slept with Papyrus. But you hadn’t been able too, instead you’d cried like a drunken idiot until Papyrus had enough and brought you home. He’d never get it. And even if he did—

“I can’t do this anymore, Sans.”

“Oh yeah?” He didn’t sound surprised, he almost sounded—

“Are you seriously happy right now?” 

“Happy? Nah, but I was waiting for it, Babe. Ain’t no human gonna love a monster.”

“…you’re right.” You murmur softly, hating the way his face crumples for a second but shake your head. This time you can’t give in. “I can’t love a monster…”

The words are soft as you walk to him, his gaze anywhere but you until your hands press against his cheeks. The words come from the resentment you don’t want to feel anymore. You don’t want to hate Sans. It wasn’t all bad. He just—

“That’s why I loved you.” You say, hearing your voice crack, “But you’re wrong Sans, it’s not your looks that are bad. And I was never scared of you. You’ve never physically hurt me, Sans.”

“Ya—”

“I’m not done.” You interrupted softly even as you began to cry, something like satisfaction in your gut as he frowned. Good. He deserved to be the one in a bit of pain. You refused to feel sorry for him. “It’s your personality that’s monstrous. So, you were right. I can’t love a monster anymore and I can’t watch you ruin yourself and try to take me with you.”

“Babe—”

You released him with a smile, “You don’t get to call me that.”

You knew he wouldn’t and hated the tiny part of you that had hoped he’d follow you up into the room. Just like he wouldn’t follow you when you left a week later.


	2. In His Eyes

“Why?”

He’d asked himself that the entire time he was fucking her. Sans still wasn’t sure he had an answer, his gaze shifted from your face—he couldn’t watch you cry anymore and he didn’t deserve to be the one to comfort you. 

“’Dunno, babe.”

“Is it…” Sans tensed waiting for the inevitably of your next words, but he didn’t expect these ones, “do I need to change? Or is it like…a monster thing? You need more?”

There was nothing wrong with you. He wouldn’t change a fucking thing! Sans still couldn’t meet your eyes, but he shook his head, frustrated with himself and how easily you seemed to be accepting this. Did you even care?

He flicked his gaze back to your face. The confusion there mirrored his own and he couldn’t look at it. “Ain’t that serious.”

“Oh—” your breathing had hitched as you sniffled then stood, “okay. That’s…that’s good…did you—did you still want breakfast? I made pancakes.”

Sans shook his head and leaned back on the couch, the bottle in his hands tasting like ash.

* * *

The skeleton wasn’t stupid. 

He seen the way people looked at you both.

A monster and a human.

Their gazes promised more pain and death on you both than anyone he’d known in the Underground, and these ones he didn’t even fucking know. He pulled his hand from yours and you let him, shoving yours in your pockets.

The stares stopped.

Fucking humans.

* * *

“You’re back late.” Probing, curious. So fucking weak you couldn’t even ask? Or was it that you didn’t care? Sans sank into the bed.

“S’late babe, tell ya in the mornin’.”

He could hear your teeth grinding before you curled up beside him. Faking. He shook his head in the dark but even being in bed with you wasn’t enough to make him fall asleep this time.

* * *

You’d stared at him.

And Sans was gonna rip the guy’s head off. 

He didn’t but he’d pay him a visit later for even catching your eye. Your lying eyes. Eyes that always accused him of things but then you turned around and practically fucked some stranger with your eyes.

* * *

“And what the fuck do ya think your doin’?”

“WE—”

“Same as you, I thought that’s what we did.” And Papyrus is lucky you cut him off. Brother or not neither of them would be leaving the living room otherwise. With his brother. He almost laughed even as the back of his throat burned. He’d been so worried about losing you to a human he hadn’t looked at the biggest threat. 

“One monster not enough for ya?” He snapped, flinging your previous words in your face like he had any right too. He wasn’t sure if he was angrier with himself or you. Did it even matter anymore? Your voice and eyes on him weren’t half as soft and fond as the ones you gazed at Papyrus with. His ‘strong’ brother who was sent away like a good little dog. He sneered. He'd known what you were from the beginning, he just hadn’t thought his brother would be the one to show it to him. Words he knew he didn’t want to say, words he only whispered to himself slipped out.

“I told ya—” _you couldn’t love a monster._

But he didn’t need to finish as you spat the words right to his face. A part of Sans Soul cracked but he fought fire with fire. He wouldn’t lose to a human of all things. A useless human brother-fucker. He snorted. 

“That’s what got ya all pissy?” So you were paying him back. Nice cover. He should’ve tried that one.

“I can’t do this anymore, Sans.” 

He knew it was coming. But why it was the final nail in the coffin for his feelings, he couldn’t say. This wasn’t like the other fights. His Soul couldn’t crack. It was just gone. Nothing there to break. Never had been anyway. Besides, he’d told you from the beginning you could never do it.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Are you seriously happy right now?”

“Happy? Nah, but I was waiting for it, babe. Ain’t no human gonna love a monster.” Sans shrugs, finding the image of you blurring into background noise.

“…you’re right…I can’t love a monster…”

He lied.

There was Soul left to break. 

“That’s why I loved you.” He almost breaks and asks what the fuck you’re talking about but he can’t form words right now. Scared of how his own voice will sound and hating himself and you for it. “But you’re wrong Sans, it’s not your looks that are bad. And I was never scared of you. You’ve never physically hurt me, Sans.”

“Ya—” It’s all he can croak out before you cut him off and the rest of the words die and are buried in places he’ll never dig them out of. 

“I’m not done…it’s your personality that’s monstrous. So, you were right. I can’t love a monster anymore and I can’t watch you ruin yourself and try to take me with you.”

“Babe—” That isn’t his voice. He doesn’t sound that desperate. He won’t. Fuck you and his brother. He didn’t need you to tell him shit he already knew. 

“You don’t get to call me that.”

With that he’s done. He can’t stick around and watch you parade around with his brother. Flaunt that you could love someone so long as it wasn't him. 

He’s gone for so long he doesn’t even remember when you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Wrote a quick diff POV after Punny_Fan mentioned it. I wasn't going to but once I started writing it just sort of plopped out. Hope you liked it cause Sans is a fucking mess :D


	3. In Their Eyes

“Well, if you change your mind—” he pauses then slides the paper across your desk with an easy grin, “the balls in your court.”

You stare at him in surprise then at the number like it’s the devil and he laughs as he goes to leave, you try to return it first but he's faster than you, “Wait—”

“No pressure, throw it out if you want. Won’t change anything at work.”

He’s gone before you can formulate a reply.

* * *

“GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!”

Sans grunts and rolls over. He can’t even tell if he’s dreaming or if his brother is actually trying to wake him up again. 

“I’M SERIOUS, SANS, I WILL FUCKING—”

“Fuck, alright! Shut up! I’m going, fucking prick.” He snarls as he stands up and throws on a jacket, popping out of the room before Papyrus can berate him more for not leaving the room in the past week.

* * *

You don’t know why you’re here. 

It’s a bad idea. 

Just the smell of the bar is enough to almost send you to your knees. It had been too much, it hadn’t been long enough, you needed more time—

And just like that your eyes lock.

* * *

He’s asleep on your couch.

You stare at him from where you’d passed out on the floor, wincing in a little bit of pain as you stand.

You hadn’t even meant to take him home; lord knows his pick-up lines had been God awful but—

He looks cute with his jacket off, face relaxed as he snores softly a bottle of his nasty mustard on your coffee table. You shake your head and cover him with a throw then head to your room to change out of your ruined dress.

* * *

You’re here.

In that stupid dress.

That same dress.

Sans wants to look away. He’s tempted to leave, smash a glass, call you out for being audacious enough to come into his fucking bar but then he meets your gaze.

* * *

He cracks an eye open as you head down the hall.

He’d meant to leave before you woke up, but you’d started moving just when he was getting up and panicked. He didn’t want some human seeing him teleport. 

Then he was gonna leave once you got in the shower or whatever the hell you were doing but you came out less than a minute later in a large shirt wearing a sloppy grin. 

He feels a little tongue-tied when you offer him breakfast. 

But he stays.

* * *

“Hey Grillby…” you try to keep casual, riffling through your purse to keep your hands still, as you take a seat at the opposite end of the bar. “One sunrise—” he goes to get it, “—and one mustard.” Neither of you comment on his stumble when he nearly drops the glass.

You watch him walk across the bar, and it seems to take forever and a day, before he sets a fresh bottle in front of Sans then returns with your drink. Once more Sans gaze meets yours. 

It’s not the same as the first time.

And you haven’t forgiven him yet but—

He nods and turns away as he takes a swig. 

It’s…something and that’s better than what you had before. 

You don’t bother with the drink, leaving the tab and tip before you escape back to the bright streets with a watery smile because you’re not going back there again. You give yourself all of three minutes before you straighten up and head home, dialing the new number you’d been given.

* * *

He almost follows you out. 

But Sans knows better.

He leans against the bar, the smell of pancakes in nose and drowns himself in the laced mustard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll were killing me with these ideas DX But this is the end! I did not plan this multi-disaster, damn it! Thanks to jarendegana, Punny_Fan and the anonymous . but this is it...I swear! Last chapter! Done. Final...maybe XD
> 
> And yes, Sans has way less closure and is not as far as the reader is in terms of moving on but he was also a lot more fucked up so *shrugs*


End file.
